Akane Isshiki
Akane Isshiki (一色あかね, Isshiki Akane) is one of the main characters in Vivid Red Operation. She is a 14-year-old girl who is described as "innocent, overflowing with energy and is always positive". She is the granddaughter of Kenjirou Isshiki, the developer of the Vivid System, and is also the first user of the Vivid System. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura. Appearance Akane is a girl with maroon-colored hair styled into two ponytails on either side of her head, red eyes. Her most distinctive trait is her buttocks, which can range from small yet supple to large and plump. At home, she wears a red and white tracksuit jacket and bloomers of matching color, while at school, she wears the uniform of Oshima Elementary and Junior High School: a seifuku with a gray color scheme. After transferring to New Oshima Academy, she wears the default uniform of the school, a stylized seifuku with a black and white color scheme and a red ribbon, and wears white shorts and black socks. Personality Akane is known for her bright, enthusiastic, friendly, optimistic and positive attitude and her overflowing energy that cheers up those who are around her. She also has a strong sense of responsibility for those who need help, and will never abandon them no matter the circumstance. It does not mean that she is not vulnerable to sadness, however, as she is rather prone to being down when she is unable to help others, especially when she is held back by her fear of heights. Akane is also revealed to be very fond of mayonnaise, and often smothers down a large serving on it when eating rice and other foods. Background Akane belongs to a family of scientists, with her mother Mashiro and grandfather Kenjirou working in the early stages of a particular project that would solve earth's energy problems (and was the precursor for the development of the Manifestation Engine). However, seven years before the present time, an incident involving the reactors in the research facility caused Mashiro to be hospitalized up to the present time. This incident was also the cause of Akane's fear of heights. Due to her mother's hospitalization and her grandfather's obsession with his research work, and with her father dead for a long time, Akane currently acts as the breadwinner in the family, working part-time as a newspaper girl to earn a living for the family while riding her airbike she calls "Wanko". Although her airbike has the capability of high-altitude flight, Akane only uses it while maintaining a 20 cm gap between the bike and the ground due to her fear of heights. Plot Reunion at Blue Island to be added Abilities Akane is the very first user of the Vivid System, a defense system developed by her grandfather Kenjirou Isshiki to combat the Alone. Upon using the Vivid System, her clothes transform into a Palette Suit, the trademark powered suit provided for users of the Vivid System, with a dominant red color scheme. *'Weapon: Naked Rang' (ネイケドラング, Neikedorangu) - Akane's personal weapon as a user of the Vivid System, in the form of a foldable boomerang that has the same color scheme as her Palette Suit. When thrown with enough force, it can spin at blinding speeds and has enough strength to open a wide gash on an Alone's armor. *'Air Bubble' - Akane can create a bubble made out of an unknown material that can float in midair and contain the user and other people inside. This bubble can support the weight of both Akane and her companion/s inside, and it seems to allow direct communication with Kenjirou if desired. *'Key Duplication' - Akane, as the owner of the original key that acts as the core of the Vivid System, can create copies of this key and allows other people to utilize the Vivid System. Akane is also able to dock with other users of the Vivid System. *'Docking' - Part of the Vivid System, it allows Akane to merge with other users of the Vivid System, although there are few exceptions. It is normally activated by kissing a Vivid System user. It vastly improves the abilities of both users depending on which would be the giver and the receiver of the kiss. **'Docking Operation: Vivid Blue Operation' - Merges the consciousness of Akane and Aoi into a single body with a matured appearance, bright blue hair and an upgraded version of Aoi's hammer, signifying Aoi's "dominance" over the Docking procedure, although only Akane is only able to speak through this body. In this form, Aoi's hammer is heavily strengthened and can gather energy to release a much powerful attack on an enemy that is enough to crush an Alone in a single strike. Trivia *Her first name means "madder red". *Akane's Palette Suit and her Naked Rang are the only one which has the name of its owner "ISSHIKI" engraved in it, although the "ISSHIKI" might instead pertain to Kenjirou Isshiki, the developer of the Vivid System. *Akane's love for mayonnaise is similar to those of Kosuke Nitoh from Kamen Rider Wizard. Coincidentally,both Vividred Operation and Kamen Rider Wizard aired on the same year. Gallery References Category:Characters